


Tainted Snow

by venusmercury



Series: Infinity with You [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reki is a good guy, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, reki support group, selfish langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmercury/pseuds/venusmercury
Summary: Dear Reki,I hope this card finds you well.My mother informed me that you were working towards being a professor at the local university and had just come back home from studying overseas.Congratulations.I saw you faint the other night which terrified me. The thought of physically losing you would pain me deeply. At least knowing you’re alive and well gives me something to hope for no matter how things are.Reki,I truly am sorry.~ Langa Hasegawa
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa's Mother/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Infinity with You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148171
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Tainted Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, this is really hard to write, but that's probably because I don't know what actually happens in the rest of the episodes to come.  
> I'll probably be writing another fanfic closer towards the end of the season, but for now, bear with me. I don't like Adam because he's Hisoka in a different font, but I will adding him because we need a bad guy. Langa is harder to write because as much as I love his character, I know he'll pick up certain traits being in a specific environment and Reki is bae for real, so Imma do my boy justice.  
> This piece was hard to write, so hopefully y'all like it.

_ Dear  _ _ Reki _ _ , _

_ I hope this card finds you well.  _

_ My mother  _ _ informed _ _ me that you were working towards bei _ _ ng a professor at the local  _ _ university _ _ and had just come back home from  _ _ studying  _ _ overseas _ _. _

_ Congratulations. _

_ I  _ _ saw you faint  _ _ the other night _ __ _ which terrified me.  _ _ The thought of _ _ physically losing you would pain me deeply. At least knowing you’re alive and well gives me something to hope for no matter how things are. _

_ Reki _ _ , _

_ I truly am sorry. _

_ ~  _ _ Langa _ __ _ Hasegawa _

He never did read  get  the  chance to read that  card.

Cars fly by as he stumbles upon the road trying to see straight. It’s already been two hours, but he can’t stop now. His  loafer  hits the concrete with a loud slap before he pushes off the surface and propels  himself forward.  It’s not very often he finds himself on this side of town. It’s very exclusive to the richer patrons who visit during the tourist seasons.  O ccas ionally, if he’s going out with the other professors and staff, he’ll indulge in visiting one of the fancy bars. 

The downtown area is busier than he expected. Being so close to the marina, he shouldn’t expect less than to find the sidewalks congested. It makes skating out here nearly impossible during regular business hours.  Sticking to the alleys and back roads reserved for deliveries, he stumbles upon the gates of a mansion hidden in plain sight away from the prying eyes of city folk. It  isn’t well known that one service road is  the only access to the private quarters of one, Mr.  Shindō Ainosuke .

He takes his time walking up the hill, in no rush to complete the task at hand. Maybe in anger or shock or complete  idioc y that preys on his fear is why he decided to com e to such a dangerous place. That is, looking at the lush rolling green grasses and beautiful exotic flowers leading up to a stoned wall held together by iron gates makes this place truly look like a  garden of paradise.

He knows he should turn back now. He was never good at keeping his emotions in concealed and doing anything out of spite could only cause trouble for both his friends and customers at S. Yet, he knows eventually he’ll have to stop the gifts and the unwanted attention. This morning was a reminder of that. He never did make it to work . Opting out  by using some sick leave,  Reki snuck out the back balcony of first floor  neighbor's apartment in order to evade the  limousine . 

Leaving his phone turned off,  Reki started towards the university, but something  compelled him to spend two hours riding out here.  No matter how fast he skated, he could never truly outrun the inevitable: confronting the past. 

Sweat clings to his work shirt as he pulls at his collar watching the beads roll down his flushed skin. Feeling self-conscious, he quickly tries to dry his forehead  using the back of his sleeves. Futile in attempt, but reassuring nonetheless, he presses the video camera  that is strangled by strip of ivy .

The camera beeps and his face appear on it. He doesn’t smile and he doesn’t wait for an answer as he holds up the card from the hospital along with the right exact amount of money that was spent on him these past two week s (a hefty sum of two paychecks and his savings all together) before dropping it on the other side of the gate. Nodding his head, he turns to walk away when the gates begin to slowly creak behind him.

Reki stiffens when he hears a door open from somewhere beyond the wall. He can feel a chill in the heated spring air bringing the scent of mint and pine with it. H is right arm begins to shake, but he grips it tightly with his left. His fingers dig into the skin to stop it.  Reki bawls his free hand into a fist feeling a wave of dread come over him. Of all the  possibilities , he never th ought this would happen. He didn ’t want to think of this reality that Snow would come when he least expected it. 

H is back to the house,  Reki stands there frozen. He should walk away. He should skate as far away from here and never turn back.  Langa didn’t look back, so why should he? 

“ Reki ?”

He lifts his head up to the sky and closes his eyes. 

“ Reki , are you-”

“Shut up  Hasegawa !” He snaps back as tears sting the corner of his eyes. 

How dare he!

How dare his name escape those lips as if they’re still friends! He has no right to say it anymore.

“ Reki ,”  Langa says softly. 

The red-head turns towards him with tears streaming down his face. Shaking and hurt, he stares at  Langa waiting.  Langa Hasegawa looks as beautiful as the day he left  Reki standing in the cold rain after dropping him off at home from getting his cast removed. His blue hair is the same length and he still wears it with a middle part. He’s a bit taller now with a nice definition of muscle though his body is still slender and lithe. He’s wearing a sweater and some slacks that reminds  Reki of the older men that play poker on University game nights: it’s distinguished and fits  Langa’s style. In all, he looks good which hurts  Reki a bit more than he’d cares to admit. 

The silence between them stretches for a mome nt to the point its almost deafening. Numb to the point of aching,  Reki runs. 

He forgets his skateboard is tucked under his arm as he  runs. 

He forgets that  Langa is a fast runner as footsteps  follow him. 

H e forgets how strong  Langa is until he feels a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder pulling him back. 

He forgets what it’s like to fall until his head connects with  Langa’s chest and they collide into each other. 

H e forgets how blue those eyes are until he looks up at them. Protective arms are wrapped around his  waist holding him in place as they lay there on the cool, dirt ground as dust flies around them.  Langa is sitting up, but  Reki is awkwardly wedged into his chest.

“ Reki , are you ok?” The concern in his voice is almost sickenin g . If it weren’t for those sharp eyes widening  in distress as they glanced over his body,  Reki wouldn’t be able to tell what he was feeling. Their faces are so close that their noses almost touch. Looking down at him,  Langa’s mouth pulls  at the corners in amusement.

Reki instantly pulls  himself away tumbling forward as h e takes his first real breath. Face hot and heart hammering, he looks back to find a pale hand reaching out to pull him up. He slaps it away.

“I don’t need your help.” He snarls before pushing himself up to his feet. He brushes off the dirt on his pants and out his hair. 

“ Reki ,”  Langa starts, but  Reki shakes his head.

“No  Hasegawa , I just came here to repay you for the money you wasted on me these past two weeks. I don’t know what possessed you to do it, but I’m not a charity case to make you look good in front of your fans nor am I  some toy you can play with and easily drop at your  disposal . I gave you back every cent and I’m telling you to leave me alone.”

Langa tilts his head back a bit taking in the man before him.  Reki refuses to shrink back and submit. He stands his ground watching those  keen eyes take him in. 

“That must have cost you quite a few paychecks to repay me back.”  Langa cocks his head as  his lips form a  sl y smile.

Reki growls, but the taller man is already in front of him before he can react.  Langa leans in and tips  Reki’s head to me et his eyes fully. Something dark lurks behind the ice in those orbs that makes his blood churn.

“ Reki ,” he murmurs, leaning so that his breath brushes against the red-head's ears, “I assure you that my  compassion is not to  augment my  stature .  You don’t see me giving anyone else my attention, now do you?”

Reki shrinks back, firmly pressing his hands against  Langa’s chest to push him away.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Adam, but I’m not about to step into whatever weird lover’s quarrel is going on!” He shouts. 

Langa lets him go.

Reki bends down, leaning against his knees as he anxiously tries to control his breath. By slight chance, he looks up to find  Langa watching him with  an exasperated expression.

“Adam and I aren’t lovers.” He says in a guttural tone. 

Reki doesn’t try to move away as  Langa steps towards him again. The taller man bends down next to  his ear before whispering, 

“I only ever had one love,  Reki .”

“Snowboarding or skating?” The red-head wryly jokes as he swallows hard.

Langa doesn’t laugh. His lips touch hover over his ears leaving a phantom of a kiss on them.

“Stop it!”  Reki pulls his head away from  Langa , “Five year s  Hasegawa and you don’t get to use my name. We’re strangers now. So, let me go and keep your stupid money to yourself.”

“Five years was too long.” Langa agrees, standing up. He brushes off invisible dirt from his shoulders, avoiding  Reki’s obvious  scowl .

“ Reki ,”

“Kyan.”  Reki corrects. 

Langa hesitates, “Kyan, I’m sorry. I just... I am sorry.”

He reaches into his pocket pulling out the wad of money  Reki had given him before tossing it to the shorter man.  Reki catches it.

“Keep it. There was no tab being kept. I just thought I-”  Langa sighs, rubbing the back of his head, “I’ll stop with the presents and I apologize about this morning. I overstepped my boundaries.”

“Thank you.”  Reki nods.

“Please take care of yourself.”  Langa smiles.

He wants to ask why now. After five years of waiting for snow, why does it come when he least expects it (needs it).  Instead, he just nods before turning toward the road. His feet feel heavy under him as he steps. When he looks back,  Langa is still there watching him go. Nether one of them make a move to really say or express what they feel. It’s almost maddening how familiar this scene is.  Reki wants to run back like he did five years ago slamming on the  locked car doors, screaming in the po uring rain that covered his tears as he begs  Langa to reconsider. He'll call every day until his number is blocked. He’ll search for  Langa throughout the school, until one of Adam’s bodyguards beats him black and blue leaving him curled up on the sidewalk only to trudge home with the taste of blood in his mouth. He’ll stare at  Langa in class until the boy moves his seat to the furthest corner near the door to easily escape. 

The scene that plays before his eyes is  heart - wrentching . 

The night  Langa tells him he’s leaving him for Adam makes  Reki demand why? Why wasn’t he good enough? Why wasn’t he satisfied? Was their friendship that  miniscule that  Langa could easil y throw it away to chase from half-stalked thrill. Was  Reki not enough?

_ Why did you leave me? _

_ Didn’t you know that I-  _

Reki wonders if he had told  Langa that night how he felt, would the  bluenette have stayed. Of course,  Reki would never want his true feelings to be a tether for a relationship that wasn’t  real to begin with. No matter how many times he reruns the moments leading up to  Langa driving away,  Reki would stand there waiting for the car to turn around. It never did. 

He would wait for the snow to fall, but it would never come.

Eventually, he would get tired of waiting. By the next school year,  Reki found new friends and Miya eventually joined his school in his third year.  S became something of obligation rather than sport. He made deliveries and cheered on his friends, but he never felt the same about the place (especially knowing that Adam has a rumored screening room). It was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

Still, he had to wonder if  Langa ever watched from the room and if he did, did he ever watch  Reki ?

Looking back at it now,  Reki wonders what life would have been if he never introduced  Langa to skateboarding. What if he never challenged Adam? What if he had just told  Langa how much he needed him then maybe the man would be with him now.

Reki turns back to the roa d. No matter how badly he wanted to address it, he knew he couldn’t change the past and the  decisions that were made. 

All knew was that if it ever decided to snowed in Okinawa, h e would be right to wait for the first snowflake to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or like the story, but yeah... more to come because we only on episode five.


End file.
